Peão do Destino
by Goldfield
Summary: Sarajevo, Bósnia, 28 de junho de 1914. Os Templários tentam assassinar o herdeiro do trono da Áustria-Hungria para desencadear uma guerra que favorecerá seus planos de dominação mundial. A Ordem dos Assassinos envia um de seus melhores membros para detê-los... Mas ele não poderia contar com a vontade de um homem em se deixar conduzir pelas mãos do destino.


**Peão do Destino**

Apoiou os dedos numa das telhas e impulsionou o corpo para o alto, retirando os pés do peitoral da janela logo abaixo. Atingiu o telhado um tanto ofegante, subindo pela superfície diagonal até seu centro. Assim que os olhos confirmaram o panorama da rua do outro lado, retirou momentaneamente o capuz.

A população bósnia se aglomerava ao longo da via percorrendo o Cais Appel, junto ao Rio Miljacka. Portavam bandeiras com as divisas do Império Austro-Húngaro, as águias imperiais tremulando por toda parte enquanto mais cidadãos eram atraídos às calçadas ao ouvirem o clamor de dentro de suas casas, num processo que parecia interminável. Pais traziam crianças pequenas em sua inocência; idosos – que muito já tinham visto aquele país mudar de mãos – vinham vagarosos em suas bengalas ou amparados por parentes. E, de cima do telhado, aquela outra águia, não tão nobre e ostentosa como a das armas austríacas, temia cada vez mais sangue inocente ser derramado com o que aconteceria em Sarajevo aquela manhã.

Erguendo os olhos um momento para longe da rua, viu o prédio da Prefeitura a alguns quarteirões, erguendo-se imponente dentre as outras construções com sua arquitetura mais a fazendo parecer um palácio turco-otomano. Era retrato das contradições culturais daquela região do mundo, os belicosos Balcãs: a Bósnia possuía significativa população muçulmana, mais ligada ao antigo domínio turco; enquanto em nações vizinhas como a Romênia, de onde provinha aquele homem de capuz, guerreiros como Vlad Tepes, o "Empalador", infamemente conhecido como "Drácula", eram celebrados como heróis nacionais na luta contra os invasores otomanos. Diferenças que ainda colocavam irmãos contra irmãos naquela terra, fazendo verter sangue sem fim. Perguntava-se se um dia aquilo terminaria, se seriam um povo unido ou ao menos nações convivendo em paz...

_Sem louvarmos a crueldade de tiranos como Drácula, que era um maldito Templário, afinal de contas..._

Ao menos era para tal meta que lutava, entregando sua vida à causa. O Credo dos Assassinos.

Estreitando os olhos, procurou afastar as divagações e observar o prédio da Prefeitura com a frieza tática necessária àquele momento. Pelo que sabia, e torcia para que os informantes estivessem certos, era o primeiro destino da carreata que há pouco partira da estação de trem e que em poucos instantes passaria pela rua do cais. Os recrutas da Mão Negra atacariam dali – os anos de experiência que possuía não o deixavam julgar o contrário. Um dos lados da rua era fechado pelo rio, reduzindo a margem de manobra da comitiva para que fugisse. Tão logo os inimigos surgissem, teria de agir rápido para impedir que atacassem o carro do Arquiduque. Mesmo conseguindo evitar o pior, um mero atentado sem sucesso já poderia se mostrar fatídico para a atual situação da Europa...

Desde a virada do novo século, o continente mostrava-se imenso barril de pólvora prestes a ser aceso pela mão mais interessada. No caso, a mão dos Templários – a maldita "mão invisível" manipulando a História desde os primórdios. Os nacionalismos exacerbados, a corrida armamentista, a política de alianças... tudo servia ao propósito da cruz escarlate, aos preparativos do que os Assassinos recentemente haviam descoberto como "O Plano". As fontes ainda eram escassas e incertas, mas o esquema envolvia empresários e industrialistas já conhecidos como membros da Ordem, tal como Henry Ford, Paul Warburg e Ransom Eli Olds – os criadores do conceito de "Guerra Mundial". Um conflito devastador envolvendo todo o planeta, aparentemente, era do que os Templários precisavam para estabelecer um período de paz prolongada em que poderiam usar o sistema econômico capitalista para prevalecerem sobre todo o globo, tornando definitivo seu domínio sobre a trajetória humana.

_Templários, tão obcecados por ordem e controle... querendo privar o ser humano da liberdade para alcançá-los. É nosso dever impedir esse curso dos acontecimentos. É nosso dever preservar o livre arbítrio._

Com o atual estado de coisas, um pequeno crime político ou atentado internacional poderia acender o pavio que faria explodir o barril europeu, visto que uma guerra localizada arrastaria todo o continente, e suas colônias pelo mundo, ao conflito aberto – devido às alianças estabelecidas. Era o que os Templários pretendiam aquela manhã, usando o grupo terrorista sérvio Mão Negra para assassinar o Arquiduque Francisco Ferdinando, herdeiro do trono austro-húngaro, em sua visita à Bósnia. Manipulando o nacionalismo sérvio e até mesmo as ideias do anarquismo, movimento inicialmente libertário cujas ideias favoreciam os Assassinos, a ganância templária colocara a seu serviço aquele grupo de jovens rebeldes que, em sua cegueira, acreditava estar prejudicando somente a Áustria-Hungria com seu intento. Um grupo de jovens que ele, Vultur Dalca, dos Assassinos Balcânicos, infelizmente teria de eliminar, para que uma calamidade maior não se abatesse sobre a Terra.

Ergueu de novo o capuz.

O burburinho aumentou na rua abaixo, assim como a quantidade de pessoas pareceu ter duplicado nos poucos segundos em que o Assassino tinha retirado sua atenção da via. Notou a quase completa ausência da guarda da cidade pelo trajeto da comitiva – provável artimanha dos Templários, manipulando as pessoas certas no governo bósnio, para que o Arquiduque ficasse vulnerável – sem contar a ampla divulgação do roteiro da visita nos jornais locais; e Vultur pensou nos alvos seguintes que teria de perseguir depois de frustrar o atentado daquele dia.

Uma súbita sequência de explosões, ao longe, fez por um instante o Assassino imaginar o pior – mas eram apenas os canhões da fortaleza a leste da cidade sendo disparados para saudar a chegada de Francisco Ferdinando. Simultaneamente, o primeiro carro da comitiva do Arquiduque despontou na rua do cais, os espectadores soltando contagioso "Viva!" conforme avançava, revelando atrás de si os demais veículos e incluindo aí aquele em que o herdeiro imperial e sua esposa, Sofia, viajavam.

O nome "Sofia", ao ser lembrado, gerou breve e estranho _déjà vu_ nos pensamentos de Vultur, como se trouxesse à tona uma memória que carregava em si, mas que não era sua – para logo em seguida voltar a focar-se em sua missão. A carreata prosseguiu pela via do cais, o carro conversível de Ferdinando e da esposa, onde também se encontrava o governador Potiorek, estando felizmente com o teto erguido – um alento em meio ao festival de imprudência que caracterizava a segurança daquela visita. O olhar aquilino do Assassino voltou-se então para a multidão. A atenção a qualquer mínimo movimento era necessária para que identificasse os terroristas tão logo se manifestassem. Passou em sua mente, mais uma vez, a lista de nomes e rostos que memorizara antes de chegar a Sarajevo. Graças a seus sentidos mais aguçados que o normal – marca de sua família – conseguiria identificá-los sem dificuldade em meio ao povo nas calçadas.

Som de motores, mais gritos e gracejos. O Arquiduque acenava tímido para fora do carro, Sofia ao seu lado abrindo sorrisos generosos...

E Vultur viu. Em frente ao jardim do Mostar Café, próximo ao Banco Austro-Húngaro, apanhando discretamente um explosivo de dentro de seu casaco, pronto para arremessá-lo à rua – os cidadãos de costas para si ignorando-o totalmente, continuando a saudar o Arquiduque. Muhamed Mehmedbašić, da nobreza muçulmana da Bósnia. Recrutado para uma causa de que ignorava as próprias consequências.

O Assassino impeliu as pernas tão rápido quanto seu coração disparou, deixando a adrenalina dominá-lo e guiar suas ações tal como diziam que os antigos membros de sua Ordem eram entorpecidos pelo haxixe. Correu pelas telhas como se flutuasse sobre as mesmas e, tomando a calha na extremidade do telhado tanto como apoio quanto como impulso, saltou para a rua.

O pulo já tinha sido previamente direcionado para que pousasse exatamente sobre o alvo – e assim aconteceu. Vultur caiu de pé sobre as costas de Muhamed, empurrando-o de bruços sobre a calçada; o som de várias costelas do terrorista se partindo só não sendo ouvido ao redor devido ao barulho causado pela carreata. O rebelde gemeu, soltando a bomba – que rolou para a rua e perdeu-se entre o calçamento e os pés de alguns dos cidadãos acompanhando a comitiva, sem tempo de ser acionada.

A lâmina oculta no pulso direito de Vultur já estava desembainhada, tendo-a acionado num sutil movimento de um dos dedos quando ainda estava no ar. Aproximou-a da nuca de Muhamed para liquidar o alvo. Mas seus sentidos – e rápido raciocínio – logo denunciaram que não teria tempo. Baixando a cabeça para exterminar o terrorista, teve o vislumbre de outro deles se revelando mais à frente na rua, na mesma calçada. O rapaz de sobretudo sacava uma bomba numa mão e uma pistola na outra, o carro do Arquiduque prestes a atingir o ponto ideal para que atacasse...

Concluindo que Muhamed já entrava em choque devido às fraturas que o Assassino lhe causara, Vultur chutou-lhe a cabeça – desmaiando-o – e emendou o movimento já com o início da corrida até o próximo alvo. Alguns cidadãos curiosos o observavam, alguns até recuando assustados, mas sem gerar indiscrição suficiente para desviar a atenção da comitiva e revelar suas ações.

Vencendo os metros que o separavam do terrorista seguinte, Vaso Čubrilović, Vultur deu um mergulho sobre o jovem, que não devia ter mais de dezesseis anos, lançando-o ao chão sob si enquanto alcançava sucesso em seu objetivo de fazê-lo largar tanto o explosivo quanto a arma de fogo. O Assassino sentiu-se um pouco assustado com a pouca idade do terrorista, perguntando-se a respeito de como a falta de escrúpulos dos Templários podia chegar ao ponto de recrutar praticamente crianças para sua causa – enquanto mantinha o alvo imóvel com o peso de seu corpo, resistindo às tentativas deste de tentar se libertar debatendo-se.

Um profundo dilema moral manifestou-se em Vultur, assediado pela urgência da situação: não seria capaz de aniquilar um adolescente de forma tão fria e pragmática como fazia com homens adultos, já plenamente conscientes de seus atos. Talvez se arrependesse disso até o final do dia, mas, erguendo-se, limitou-se a chutar a pistola e a bomba de Vaso para longe, adormeceu-o com um soco na face e continuou a correr adiante, em busca do próximo membro da Mão Negra a tentar a sorte contra o Arquiduque.

Tendo os olhos brevemente perdidos em meio à aglomeração e profusão de sons ao longo da comitiva, Vultur cometeu seu primeiro erro aquela manhã – fazendo-o se dar conta de que, por mais que houvesse sido agraciado com os sentidos de uma águia, ainda era humano e limitado. Procurou o próximo agressor na mesma calçada que os dois anteriores, enxergando-o tarde demais do lado oposto da rua, junto à mureta que a separava do Rio Miljacka. Tratava-se de Nedeljko Čabrinović, o qual, bastante adiantado em relação ao Assassino e à carreata, arremessou sua bomba contra o carro de Francisco Ferdinando.

Mais de doze metros separavam Vultur de seu novo alvo, e ele viu-se por completo impossibilitado de derrubá-lo antes que soltasse o artefato. O coração do Assassino aparentou parar, o sangue estacando e congelando em suas artérias enquanto observava o início da trajetória que o explosivo descrevia pelo ar. Não cedeu, no entanto, ao desespero – e ainda confiando em seus reflexos de predador, deixou que estes conduzissem seus membros e ações.

A mão esquerda adiantou-se até um dos lados do abdômen, onde carregava suas facas de arremesso em alças de couro presas sobre os ombros. Apanhou uma delas pelo cabo e, fazendo mira por um milésimo de segundo, atirou-a para o alto, contra a bomba que Čabrinović acabara de jogar...

A lâmina, certeira, atingiu o explosivo quando estava prestes a aterrissar sobre o teto do conversível, fazendo qualquer testemunha da cena pensar que quicara sobre o mesmo, ao invés de ser desviada pela faca do Assassino. O efeito foi o artefato ser atirado para frente, afastando-se do veículo de Ferdinando... mas explodindo o carro logo à frente na comitiva, uma bola de fogo engolindo-o e ocultando-o temporariamente antes de se dissipar e exibir, em meio a uma crescente cortina de fumaça, os destroços fumegantes do automóvel.

A histeria se instalou, o público se dispersando aos berros e choro, recuando pelas calçadas a ponto de empurrar e até pisotear alguns cidadãos menos ágeis. O carro à frente da comitiva freou, interrompendo o fluxo enquanto guardas e autoridades apressavam-se até o veículo do Arquiduque para verificar como estava, deixando em segundo plano os feridos do carro atingido pela explosão – o que irritou um pouco Vultur, tendo a esperança de que um dia a humanidade conseguisse abandonar o culto a líderes...

Abandou tais reflexões, no entanto, ao notar Čabrinović momentaneamente exposto e vulnerável em meio à dispersão dos populares. Quase tão rápido quanto a faca que há pouco arremessara, o Assassino atravessou a rua e encurralou o membro da Mão Negra antes que completasse sua intenção de correr. Envolvendo-o num abraço sombrio com a mão esquerda, usou a direita para perfurar a garganta do inimigo com a lâmina oculta, fazendo uma cascata vermelha jorrar sobre o casaco do bósnio e a própria capa de Vultur, antes de chutar o cadáver por cima da mureta em direção às águas do Miljacka logo abaixo.

Olhou atento ao redor. Não notou mais indivíduos suspeitos aproximando-se do carro parado de Ferdinando, e deu conta de que deveria se evadir dali enquanto o pânico ainda ocultava seus movimentos, antes que ele próprio fosse considerado responsável pelo ataque. Misturou-se a algumas pessoas, caminhando normalmente enquanto estas corriam ao seu redor. Conforme se aproximou de um beco, concluiu que agora os terroristas, desprovidos do fator surpresa, se dispersariam pela cidade, tentando tanto se esconder das autoridades quanto aproveitar uma eventual nova oportunidade para atacar...

E Vultur sabia onde deveria estar para evitar que ela surgisse.

* * *

- Senhor prefeito, venho aqui à visita e tenho bombas atiradas contra mim. Isso é ultrajante!

Francisco Ferdinando, com seus espessos bigode e barba ruivos e agora desalinhado uniforme de hussardo, completado com o capacete encimado por um penacho de pavão, era retrato do mais puro stress – além de tornar-se figura tristemente cômica. Havia interrompido o discurso do prefeito de Sarajevo, em frente ao prédio da Prefeitura, com seu protesto, para logo em seguida ter algo dito em seu ouvido pela esposa Sofia e visivelmente acalmar-se, completando, numa expressão consternada:

- Pode continuar.

_Ele realmente ama essa mulher..._ – a figura encapuzada assistindo a tudo ponderou, lembrando-se de como o Arquiduque quebrara o protocolo ao decidir casar-se com uma dama de companhia.

Misturado em meio às autoridades e populares presentes, Vultur ouvia o discurso do prefeito atento a qualquer atitude suspeita. Os integrantes da Mão Negra que haviam escapado à guarda da cidade, ou à lâmina do Assassino, estavam em algum lugar ali perto, reorganizando-se e preparando novo ataque. Sabia que os Templários haviam alienado aquela gente a tal ponto que não desistiriam fácil de sua meta. Ainda que tentasse mostrar a eles como estariam escravizando o mundo com sua pretensão de libertar a Bósnia, não o ouviriam. E temia não poder mais hesitar em usar força letal como fizera com dois de seus alvos mais cedo.

Logo o prefeito se calou, e foi a vez do Arquiduque assumir a palavra. Aproveitando que boa parte do público se manteve estático, Vultur perambulou através dele para tentar contornar a fachada da Prefeitura e se posicionar estrategicamente junto a ela. A Mão Negra poderia muito bem ter agentes infiltrados no prédio e tentar atacar Ferdinando por trás. Olhou com alguma suspeita os guardas mais próximos do Arquiduque durante instantes, porém logo se tranquilizou. Findo o discurso, o Arquiduque, esposa e principais autoridades adentraram o local. Vultur viu-se mais uma vez na necessidade de se movimentar, não querendo ficar longe o bastante do visitante para que ocorresse uma tragédia.

Afastando-se do pórtico principal, o Assassino pôs-se a escalar uma das paredes da Prefeitura, as muitas dobras e detalhes da arquitetura turca fornecendo vários apoios para seus pés e mãos até atingir o telhado. Notou um guarda vigiando a área junto a um parapeito, passando sem dificuldades por suas costas até chegar à parede de trás da construção, na beirada da qual se pendurou e passou a realizar a escalada inversa, descendo até a fileira de janelas do último andar.

Como previa, observou discretamente através de uma das vidraças o Arquiduque, Sofia e o governador Potiorek adentrarem uma espécie de escritório, bem-alinhado, limpo e repleto de escrivaninhas, cadeiras de madeira fina e extensas estantes de livros que iam do chão ao teto. Vultur permaneceu agarrado a uma reentrância da janela, invisível a quem estava do lado de dentro, enquanto ouvia a conversa dos três membros da nobreza:

- Esses cães sérvios... – bufou Ferdinando, atirando-se sentado sobre uma cadeira. – Como poderia prever tamanha ousadia, tamanho desrespeito?

- Perdoe-me, senhor, mas o Imperador, vosso tio, parece ter enlouquecido ao insistir nesta inspeção militar que aqui o trouxe – argumentou o governador. – O nacionalismo sérvio tem inspirado grande violência, e a mim sempre me pareceu certo que tentariam algo com vossa visita. Esta viagem poderia ter sido cancelada, ou remarcada para outro momento...

_Se previa que poderia haver um atentado, por que não reforçou a guarda nas ruas?_ – pensou Vultur consigo. – _Será justamente você a marionete templária aqui, Potiorek?_

- Isso teria sido uma demonstração de fraqueza perante os sérvios, e em nossa atual posição, não podemos demonstrar fraqueza – rebateu o Arquiduque. – Assim como também seria covardia eu permanecer entocado neste palácio, quando deveria estar lá fora, como soberano do povo.

- Querido, não vá me dizer que... – oscilou Sofia, num tom bastante consternado.

- Quero dar continuidade à visita, mas não seguindo o plano original de ter o Museu Nacional como próxima parada, e sim indo ao hospital visitar as vítimas do ataque a bomba. Aquele automóvel explodiu para me proteger, afinal de contas. Além de demonstrar fraqueza perante esses terroristas, seria uma ingratidão não ir.

Vultur pensou duas, senão três vezes, a respeito do que faria a seguir. Um dos maiores fundamentos de sua Ordem era não expor o Credo ou agir de maneira que viesse a colocá-lo em ameaça, mas o destino do planeta poderia ser selado pelo que era decidido naquela sala. Além do mais, elaborou rapidamente um plano, que poderia sanar as perguntas que com certeza viriam...

Determinado, ativou sua lâmina oculta e inseriu-a entre as duas folhas da janela para romper a tranca que as unia, empurrando-as gentilmente adiante enquanto saltava para dentro do escritório. Os tapetes turcos espalhados pelo assoalho ampararam seu pouso, sentindo os olhares dos três ali presentes sendo gravados sobre si como ferro quente. Teve a tentação de remover o capuz da cabeça, mas se conteve. Se ia dar um voto de confiança àquelas pessoas, literalmente um "salto de fé", não queria expor-se tanto para caso a tentativa desse errado.

- Oh, meu Deus... – Sofia levou uma das mãos à boca em espanto. – Alguém chame os guardas!

- Não será necessário, senhora, eu venho aqui em paz – Vultur respondeu erguendo as mãos vazias, tirando vantagem do fato de que eles não podiam ver o mecanismo da lâmina em seu pulso direito, escondido sob a capa. – E também para alertar o Arquiduque de que não deve deixar a Prefeitura. Os seguidores da Mão Negra ainda estão nas ruas, esperando a oportunidade de atacar.

- E quem é você? – Ferdinando indagou com grande suspeita.

- Um agente a serviço da Tríplice Entente, a aliança militar anglo, franca e russa. Meus comandantes têm, sim, suas diferenças com seu Império, Arquiduque, pode-se considerar que estão de lados opostos; mas fui enviado para cá em missão porque nossa Inteligência acreditar haver um esquema premeditado para assassiná-lo hoje em Sarajevo e deflagrar uma série de eventos que levará à guerra total. Destruição e extermínio como jamais antes vistos na história da humanidade. A Entente deseja evitar um conflito de tamanha magnitude, se isso for possível, poupando a vida do senhor.

A resposta dos três ouvintes foi o silêncio, Vultur percebendo através de seus semblantes que procuravam digerir suas palavras – e infelizmente não pareciam estar fazendo-o da melhor maneira.

- Se quisesse matá-lo, acredite, já o teria feito logo que entrei por aquela janela – o Assassino apontou-a com uma das mãos. – Fui eu quem desviou a bomba atirada sobre seu carro hoje mais cedo. Sabia do plano arquitetado pelos terroristas e fui enviado para protegê-lo. Tem de acreditar em mim. Sua vida corre grande risco.

O Arquiduque fitou Vultur com um ar frio, e logo depois trocou demorado olhar com a esposa, que segurou-lhe um dos braços em gesto de sincero e devotado apoio. O governador, por sua vez, parecia inquieto – confirmando cada vez mais as suspeitas do Assassino quanto a quem realmente servia.

Ferdinando refletiu durante instantes, abaixando a cabeça, compenetrado tal qual um grande líder – e talvez realmente o fosse, porém seus próximos passos aquele dia poderiam impedir que o mundo no futuro viesse a reconhecer sua sabedoria. Olhou mais uma vez para a mulher, depois novamente o Assassino, e por fim replicou:

- Jovem, já sentiu alguma vez que sua vida caminha para algo? Para um propósito?

Vultur estremeceu. Sim, já sentira, e naquele momento acreditava que tal propósito era justamente _evitar a guerra_. Mas, antes que pudesse responder, e por sinal sentindo-se bastante incomodado com o tom resignado em que vieram as duas perguntas do Arquiduque, ouviu-o completar:

- Durante toda minha vida lutei pelo orgulho austríaco. A glória do Império. Só me voltei contra ele uma vez, quando tentaram forçar-me a abrir mão do amor de minha vida, minha Sofia, porque "não era adequado". Isso, todavia, não fez com que eu odiasse minhas origens ou o que elas representam. Estou aqui prestando um favor, ainda que seja o último, à pátria que tanto me deu. À Casa de Habsburgo, que tanto me serviu. E se eu acabar morto e com isso haver guerra, sendo parte do destino que a Áustria-Hungria pereça, então ao menos os amantes de amanhã não serão oprimidos por normas da nobreza ou condutas da política que tentem tolher seu sentimento, meu rapaz.

Após breve pausa, concluiu:

- Sou aqui, hoje, não a peça do rei no tabuleiro de xadrez da fortuna, mas um mero peão. Que a mão dela me guie para onde lhe convier.

O Assassino percebeu-se com os dedos trêmulos e a garganta seca. Não sabia o que falar, nem se devia falar coisa que fosse. Sofia abraçou Ferdinando com mais força, quase um gesto de despedida, enquanto Potiorek dava as costas aos demais, fungando e limpando nervoso o suor da testa.

Temendo que este último chamasse os guardas e dando conta de que nada mais havia a ser feito ali, Vultur retornou à janela, pendurou-se e saltou. Em sua conflituosa mente, muita dúvida, muito inconformismo em relação à situação em que se via envolvido... mas, ao mesmo tempo, crescente respeito pela índole do herdeiro do trono austro-húngaro.

* * *

Saltava pelos telhados rapidamente, chegando a afugentar alguns gatos pelo caminho – que mesmo em seus dotes felinos pouco se equiparavam às suas habilidades de Assassino.

Percorria mais uma vez o alto das construções junto à via do Cais Appel, acompanhando de perto o trajeto que a comitiva de Francisco Ferdinando, novamente em movimento, descrevia em seu caminho até o hospital. Tendo os cinco sentidos atentos a tudo, Vultur sabia que, mesmo com a aparente entrega do Arquiduque às circunstâncias, ele não poderia impedi-lo de protegê-lo. Se o nobre se achava um peão no tabuleiro do destino, então o Assassino era uma torre – implacável e vigilante.

Mas os Templários, como sempre, jogavam escondendo suas peças; e não saber onde os remanescentes da Mão Negra tinham se refugiado era a maior dificuldade apresentada a Vultur. Só teria a chance de pegá-los quando e _se_ surgissem para atacar de novo o Arquiduque, e dessa vez realmente não sabia se seria rápido o suficiente...

Ao menos Ferdinando, ao decidir seguir até o hospital para visitar as vítimas do primeiro ataque, conscientemente ou não zelara pela própria proteção, já que a comitiva teria de seguir um trajeto diferente daquele originalmente estabelecido e enormemente divulgado nos jornais bósnios dias antes.

Os automóveis da carreata aproximavam-se de um cruzamento em que o Cais Appel encontrava a Rua Francisco José, junto à Ponte Latina atravessando o Rio Miljacka. Local perigoso, com mais lados de onde poderia provir um ataque. O Assassino sentiu-se tenso, conforme posicionava-se no topo de um casarão numa das esquinas. Seus sentidos aquilinos trabalhavam elevados quase à exaustão, a lâmina oculta de repente pesando um mundo em seu pulso, tamanha era a sensação de dever a cumprir – e as consequências caso falhasse.

Foi quando o incômodo se tornou racional em sua cabeça, e ele notou o que havia de errado, depois de o traçado labiríntico daquela cidade que lhe era estranha e incômoda ter confundido seu senso de orientação – que ironicamente nunca antes havia lhe faltado...

_A comitiva está seguindo o caminho original rumo ao Museu Nacional, o hospital é para o outro lado!_

Sim, o trajeto através do Cais Appel era indicativo disso, e o Arquiduque, seguindo o roteiro conhecido pela Mão Negra, rumava direto a uma armadilha.

_Maldito Potiorek! Cão desgraçado!_

Não adiantaria gritar para os carros lá embaixo, visto que o governador ouviria e acabaria frustrando sua intervenção. Ele deveria ter assassinado Potiorek na Prefeitura, não ter deixado o Arquiduque cair no ardil de um Templário! Aturdido, Vultur pendurou-se de uma das beiradas do telhado em que estava e pôs-se a descer, beiral por beiral, até o nível da rua, disposto a acompanhar a carreata correndo – mesmo se arriscando com isso.

Quando estava na metade da fachada do casarão, ouviu o freio do primeiro carro da coluna ser acionado. A comitiva se deteve bem no meio do cruzamento entre as ruas, quando o motorista do veículo à frente foi avisado por um grito do governador de que estavam indo na direção errada.

_Bem propício... Pararam justo aqui, no ponto mais vulnerável. Faz parte da emboscada._

Os automóveis logo atrás do primeiro também frearam antes de começarem o contorno para dar meia-volta, e Vultur deduziu ser aquele o momento crítico.

Sem concluir a descida de modo seguro, visto que não havia tempo, o Assassino soltou o parapeito que segurava e despencou para a Rua Francisco José, vislumbrando por um breve instante a ironia da via escolhida para o ataque ter o nome do soberano austro-húngaro, tio de Ferdinando. Ao pousar, sentiu a perna latejar, e subitamente não conseguiu correr como desejava. Alguma distensão, ou pior, um osso quebrado.

Ainda assim não parou. Procurou ignorar as pontadas e mover-se o mais rápido que conseguiu, embora ter de arrastar um dos pés prejudicou notadamente sua velocidade. E foi com crescente desespero que viu, do outro lado da rua, surgindo da Ponte Latina, a figura de um dos rebeldes que havia memorizado, justamente o mais perigoso deles. O alvo prioritário dentre aqueles que perseguira aquela manhã, mas com o qual até então ainda não havia se deparado. Um ex-Assassino, talvez o único dos integrantes da Mão Negra ali presentes que sabia servir na verdade aos Templários, e não a uma causa anti-imperialista...

Gavrilo Princip, com uma pistola na mão.

Tanto o Assassino quanto o Templário encontravam-se a poucos passos de distância do automóvel conversível, de lados opostos, quando Gavrilo ergueu sua arma e disparou. A primeira bala fulminou Francisco Ferdinando em sua veia jugular, fazendo brotar enorme chafariz de sangue enquanto o nobre desabava sentado em seu assento. A segunda perfurou a barriga de Sofia, que caiu para frente num grito agonizante.

Vultur, do outro lado do carro, deteve-se quanto estava a ponto de saltar sobre o veículo e derrubar Princip, quando os guardas e populares foram mais rápidos e o imobilizaram antes, lançando-o ao solo. Outros tentaram socorrer o Arquiduque moribundo, e a eles se juntou o Assassino. Abrindo caminho aos empurrões, abriu uma das portas do carro e procurou ajeitar melhor Ferdinando no assento, de uma maneira que pudesse de alguma forma conter sua hemorragia.

- N-não foi nada... – balbuciou, seu rosto perdendo toda a cor. – Não foi nada...

E, expirando, morreu nas mãos agora ensanguentadas do Assassino.

Do lado oposto, aqueles que haviam agarrado Princip o ergueram com violência, embora o rapaz não demonstrasse incômodo. Antes de ser levado preso dali, conseguiu lançar um olhar para Vultur... e abrir um sorriso de triunfo, uma expressão jocosa e altiva que ficaria guardada na mente do Assassino para sempre.

Em seus braços, permanecia o Arquiduque morto... além da amargura e do peso sobre os ombros de saber que, naquele fatídico dia, Vultur Dalca, o Flagelo Romeno, Mestre Assassino – que alguns diziam descender de uma poderosa família florentina de banqueiros, os Auditore – havia falhado.

_Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield"._


End file.
